Year:1974
Bands Formed * The Ramones Singles Released Time/Us and Them Pink Floyd Rebel Rebel David Bowie Rock 'n' Roll Suicide David Bowie This Town Ain't Big Enough for Both of Us Sparks September Gurls Big Star Band on the Run Wings Hey Joe Patti Smith ¿Por qué te vas? Jeanette The Payback (song) James Brown Number 9 Dream John Lennon The Thrill of It All Roxy Music Killer Queen Queen The Bottle Gil Scott-Heron and Brian Jackson Be Thankful for What You Got William DeVaughn La Grange ZZ Top Mike Oldfield's Single (Theme From Tubular Bells) Mike Oldfield Amateur Hour Sparks Career of Evil Blue Öyster Cult For the Love of Money The O'Jays The Night Watch King Crimson The Real Me The Who The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway Genesis Caroline Says Lou Reed Can't Get It Out of My Head Electric Light Orchestra Jet Wings Burn Deep Purple All I Want Is You Roxy Music Rikki Don't Lose That Number Steely Dan When Will I See You Again The Three Degrees She's Gone Hall & Oates Walk On Neil Young Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing Stevie Wonder Never Turn Your Back on Mother Earth Sparks Tubular Bells Mike Oldfield I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight Richard & Linda Thompson Overnight Sensation (Hit Record) Raspberries Doctor Doctor UFO You Haven't Done Nothin' Stevie Wonder Pick Up the Pieces Average White Band Love Hurts Gram Parsons Sundown Gordon Lightfoot Free Bird Lynyrd Skynyrd Ain't No Love in the Heart of the City Bobby Bland Ne me quitte pas (If You Go Away) Jacques Brel Help Me Joni Mitchell Midnight at the Oasis Maria Muldaur Everlasting Love Carl Carlton Bennie and the Jets Elton John Nothing From Nothing Billy Preston Killing Yourself to Live Black Sabbath He's Misstra Know-It-All Stevie Wonder Pretzel Logic Steely Dan Teenage Rampage Sweet Far Far Away Slade TSOP (The Sound of Philadelphia) MFSB Junior's Farm Wings The Air That I Breathe The Hollies Entre dos aguas Paco de Lucía Strutter KISS Hollywood Swinging Kool and the Gang The "In" Crowd Bryan Ferry Never Can Say Goodbye Gloria Gaynor Casablanca Moon Slapp Happy Mrs Vandebilt Wings Samba Pa Ti Santana Diamond Dogs David Bowie Rock Your Baby George McCrae Evie Stevie Wright Boogie On Reggae Woman Stevie Wonder Magic Pilot 1984 David Bowie Black Water The Doobie Brothers Lover Lover Lover Leonard Cohen Emma Hot Chocolate Judy Teen Cockney Rebel Jessica The Allman Brothers Band Dreamer Supertramp How Long Ace Faith Healer The Sensational Alex Harvey Band The Wall Street Shuffle 10cc Un soir chez Norris Pierre Cavalli Lady Marmalade Labelle Child of the Universe Barclay James Harvest Sandy (4th of July, Asbury Park) Bruce Springsteen Counting Out Time Genesis The Entertainer Scott Joplin (If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Want to Be Right Millie Jackson It's Only Rock 'n Roll The Rolling Stones Spoon Can Mr. Brown Bob Marley Down, Down Status Quo I'm a Believer Robert Wyatt Seven Seas of Rhye Queen Summer Breeze (song) The Isley Brothers Junior Byles "Curley Locks" Gonna Make You a Star David Essex Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * January:Here Come the Warm Jets Brian Eno * July 29:On the Beach Neil Young * October:Red King Crimson Other Events *Salsoul label launched *Technics turntables *The industry standard turntable, the Technics SL-1200 was first released in 1974. In 1979, the current "MK2" version was released, which added quartz direct-drive accuracy. In addition, the SL-1200MK2 features: feather touch start/stop button, heavy duty aluminum platter, adjustable weights on tone arm, S-shaped tone arm, anti-skating control, high torque motor, removable headshell, slide pitch control (+/-8%), removable dust cover, and pop up target light. ... *Black Ark Studios *In 1974, with the help of King Tubby, Lee "Scratch" Perry built his own Black Ark studio in Kingston, Jamaica. Some of the most exciting records of the seventies by the likes of Junior Murvin, Max Romeo and The Heptones are recorded and mixed there. *7" Extended Mix Single *Debuting in late 1974 the original "extended mix single" first appeared as a U.S.A. promotional only 7-inch single. Category:Year